


Ride on, Ryokuryuu!

by BeyondStars



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Jae-ha can't catch a break bless him, he tries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondStars/pseuds/BeyondStars
Summary: A little discussion about the HHB's faithful 'steed'.





	Ride on, Ryokuryuu!

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic is a request from a friend!
> 
> Prompt: Jae-ha is the group's 'horse'.

They had been slowly climbing upwards for quite some time now, the path snaking out in front of them seeming to be never-ending. The air was fresh from the rain that had fallen the night before, their noses filled with the scents of damp and flowers. Water dripped off leaves and formed small pools on the ground. Spider webs glittered in the sunlight and created tiny rainbows in the water droplets, and even Kija had to admit it looked pretty. As they continued on, a roaring sound could be heard, and as the group reached the top of the hill they found themselves standing on one side of a chasm with fast running water rushing through at the very bottom. The only way forward was to go across, but there was a problem; there was no way to _get_ across. Not even the faintest suggestion that some sort of bridge had ever been present in the first place. Luckily, when an obstacle such as this presented itself, the group had a solution. They had their big brother.

“Well, it looks like I’m up.” Jae-ha handed his bag to Kija before turning to Yona. “Alright then, ladies first, Yona dear. Are you ready?” Yona nodded and was about to remove her bow, when Hak stepped up behind her.

“I’ll be first in your care then, Droopy Eyes.”

Jae-ha raised an eyebrow at him, and Yona looked between the two men; Hak’s face was expectant, almost _excited_ , while Jae-ha looked slightly surprised at the other’s sudden assertion. When no one spoke, Hak continued to speak again.

“I’m going first for security reasons. I’ll keep watch on the other side and make sure it’s safe for everyone else coming over. Simple as that.” Hak spoke as if what he said was the most obvious thing in the world, and he didn’t understand how no one else realised it. Jae-ha shrugged.

“As you wish, Hak dear.” Jae-ha crouched a little so Hak could climb onto his back, and with a light grunt he stood up and positioned himself near the edge of the path.

“You’re kind of heavy, Hak.”

“Just go.”

With a leap, the two soared across the gap and landed safely on the other side. Yoon shook his head. “Why do I feel like security isn’t the only reason raijuu was so eager to go first?” Yona smiled to herself beside him, remembering how happy Hak had looked the last time he went flying with Jae-ha. It warmed her heart.

Jae-ha continued back and forth across the chasm until everyone was on the opposite side, Shin-ah being the last one to be brought over. Each journey had been smooth, except for when an insect had smacked Kija in the face half way over and he started flailing, causing Jae-ha to nearly miss his landing. Kija apologised furiously once they were on the ground, but all Jae-ha had done was sigh and wave it off.

“You’re all going to be the death of me,” Jae-ha announced, picking up his bag and continuing on down the path with his companions.

  
**********

  
Later that day, when they had stopped for a quick break to rest and reconfirm the location they were heading to, Yona took it upon herself to thank Jae-ha for his help earlier in the morning.

“Thank you again, Jae-ha! You’re so reliable. Your power is really amazing.” She smiled sweetly down at him as she stood over where he was currently lounging against a tree with a book in his hand. Jae-ha blinked up at her before smiling back and carefully closing over his book.

“Any time, Yona dear. Just call for me if you ever want to go somewhere.” He winked, still smiling, and Yona laughed.

“You are a reliable steed, for certain,” Kija said, coming over to stand beside Yona. At that comment, Jae-ha sat up, his brows furrowed slightly.

“I’m not a horse, you know. But I am more than happy to give assistance when necessary.”

Zeno, who had been playing with Shin-ah and Ao, now chimed in, “Ryokuryuu’s hair blows in the wind like a horse’s mane when he jumps!” He started to laugh, Shin-ah offering a nod in agreement. Jae-ha narrowed his eyes at his brothers.

Kija cut in, “Um, it’s elegant looking, though! Very majestic!” It was clear Kija was trying to make Zeno’s comment sound better than it was, for he was being incredibly over-enthusiastic with his response. Yoon told him that he should probably stop ‘digging his own grave’ and quit while he was ahead.

“I agree with Droopy Eyes, I don’t think he’s a steed.” Hak had been sat on a log nearby, listening to the conversation while sharpening his blade. His tone was as indifferent as ever, and his face remained impassive as he met the incredulous gazes of the other group members.

Jae-ha let out a short laugh, a smile returning to his face. “My, it’s not like you to take my side. Have you warmed to me that much already?”

“I’m not finished.” Hak had gone back to sharpening the blade of his glaive, taking his time to answer. After a few seconds he continued, “I don’t think you’re a steed, because I think you’re closer to being a packhorse.”

There was a momentary silence, and then Zeno and Yona started to giggle. Yoon was also hiding a smile behind his hand. Jae-ha’s smile faltered while Hak’s just got wider. Shin-ah tilted his head, not quite understanding what Hak meant, but after Kija mumbled a quick explanation to him a small smile tugged at his lips.

Jae-ha, slowly losing the will to live, folded his arms and looked across at Hak. “And what gave you that impression?”

“If you could see yourself when we all go shopping, you’d agree. Put it this way – who does everyone leave their stuff with before they run off to go elsewhere?” Hak was fighting a smile while he stared Jae-ha down from his log, watching as realisation crept into Jae-ha’s eyes as he thought about what Hak had just pointed out. Hak didn’t bother hiding his grin any more.

Yona put a hand on Jae-ha’s shoulder, trying not to laugh while she spoke. “It’s because we all trust you, Jae-ha! We don’t think you’re a… a packhorse.”

“Your tone would suggest something else, Yona dear.” Jae-ha shook his head and laid back against the tree again. “You’re all terrible. You’d all best be careful I don’t go on strike someday.”

Zeno patted Jae-ha’s other shoulder, his laughter having died down into a warm smile. “Ryokuryuu’s services are greatly appreciated. You’re a big help.”

Turning his head away from Zeno and looking up into the boughs of the tree, Jae-ha chuckled and smiled.

“That’s all I want to be. For as long as I can.”


End file.
